Mon Secrétaire
by Miss Kazu
Summary: UA. Jeune patron charismatique et borgne, Date Masamune en a assez d'être harcelé par ses secrétaires féminines. Cette fois-ci, c'est un homme qu'il veut et le bon. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontre Katakura Kojuro. OS, Kojuro/Masamune. PoV de Masamune. Lemon !


**Auteur:** Miss Kazu

**Pairing:** Kojuro/Masamune.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance, saupoudré de pluie.

**Rating:** Mature (Parce que le monsieur, il _*bip*_ l'autre monsieur =o)

**Résumé:** Jeune patron charismatique et borgne, Date Masamune en a assez d'être harcelé par ses secrétaires féminines. Cette fois-ci, c'est un homme qu'il veut et le bon. C'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de Katakura Kojuro et qu'il finit par se rendre compte que l'homme parfait a sa place sur Terre, au sein de son entreprise.

**Note: **C'est la première fois que j'écris un petit quelque chose se passant dans un univers alternatif (UA ou AU) et en même temps, Sengoku Basara est une série idéale pour cela x) (ils ont quand même fait un manga où tous les personnages sont au lycée ! o/). C'est un exercice agréable où pour ma part j'essaie d'ajouter dans cet UA un maximum d'éléments venant de la série d'origine (comme les caractères des personnages, leurs relations, etc).

Et il y a tellement à faire sur Kojuro et Masamune, nyaw ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ;3

Navrée à l'avance s'il reste des fautes, je fais de mon mieux ^_^'

* * *

><p>Il me fallait un secrétaire.<p>

Les femmes n'en avaient qu'après mes fesses, impossible de se concentrer quand elles vous fixent, vous la proie derrière votre petit bureau encerclé de murs. Je les ai toutes virées, cette fois-ci je veux un homme et le bon. Un qui obéira à toutes mes exigences et qui saura faire le travail demandé sans être perturbé dès que je l'appellerai. Mon secrétaire prêt à tout pour le bien de notre entreprise. L'homme parfait en gros.

Et justement, il y en a un qui s'est présenté pour ce poste. Alright, je l'ai reçu pour un entretien d'embauche et... Ma foi, on le remarque bien avec sa cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Amusant, si moi je l'ai regardée, lui n'a porté aucune réelle attention au fait que je sois borgne. Nous nous sommes serrés la main, elle était chaude par rapport à son air froid. Même en lui souriant il avait l'air imperturbable, très bien. Je l'ai invité à s'asseoir.

**- C'est curieux qu'un homme comme vous postule pour un poste de secrétaire...**

**- N'était-ce pas un homme que vous recherchiez justement ?**

Aucune impolitesse, une simple question. Il me plait bien même s'il était plus grand que moi. Je lui répondis que oui naturellement.

**- On ne va pas faire de chichis, je t'engage.**

**- ? ... Monsieur, êtes-vous certain que...**

**- Oui, ça te déplait Kojuro ?**

Avec le r qui roule légèrement hein. Enfin il me montrait la surprise sur son visage. Je n'ai pas envie de le vouvoyer éternellement donc autant commencer à le tutoyer tout de suite.

**- Non.**

**- Good. Tu m'inspires confiance alors tu t'occuperas de ce poste.**

Kojuro acquiesça et n'en demanda pas plus. Je ne me trompe jamais quand je dis qu'un homme m'inspire confiance au premier coup d'oeil. Quels cheveux impeccables, il les avait sans doute coiffé tout une heure avant de se présenter à moi. On verra dans un mois s'il est toujours aussi parfait.

... Et effectivement, je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire de ce côté-là. Un mois est déjà passé et Kojuro est toujours aussi parfait, autant qu'il est perfectionniste à la tâche. Il fait plus que ce que son travail n'exige par ailleurs, c'est vrai ça un secrétaire n'a pas besoin de réprimer d'autres employés en les intimidant de son regard profond... Son visage est souvent imperméable mais il cache une tendresse que j'arrive à entrevoir de temps en temps. Je me suis déjà réveillé un matin au bureau avec sa veste sur le dos... Je ne pouvais pas lâché cette commande et j'avais travaillé tard dessus au point de m'endormir sur mon lieu de travail. Quel homme troublant... C'est ce que je pense de lui et c'est ce qu'il m'a déjà dit au sujet de mon travail. Il m'a dit que je savais motiver mon personnel et que j'étais le visage de cette entreprise. Il est marrant de dire ça à un borgne lui... Bizarrement il prend soin de moi avec une sorte de respect et de distance du à son poste, mais il le fait de façon très humaine; je m'embrouille moi-même... Enfin, quand je n'ai plus rien à faire, je me surprends à l'observer ou même à l'appeler pour rien. C'est un bel homme mais je n'arrive pas à cerner sa vie. Est-il toujours aussi parfait ? Sa copine doit avoir de la chance... Ouais je me suis surpris à penser ça aussi. Encore plus quand je me suis aperçu que je remuais un peu trop sur mon fauteuil quand je pensais à lui... J'essaie d'effleurer ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il me donne des feuilles imprimées, parce que j'aime ses longues mains. Elles sont toujours chaudes ou légèrement fraîches... Je me demande comment il touche une poitrine... Et l'idée me fait frémir. Homme, femme... Je ne frémis pas pour les gens. Mais mon secrétaire, c'est une autre histoire. Plus je le vois et plus mon esprit s'embrume, je n'aime pas ça. Je perds mes moyens quand je pose l'oeil sur lui, toujours élégant. Même quand ses mèches s'échappent à leur ordre, il reste beau. Ses yeux fins et perçants ne me mettent jamais mal à l'aise, Kojuro ne me lance jamais de regards noirs. Je me demande comment il s'est fait cette cicatrice, je n'ai qu'à lui demander pour qu'il me réponde ou tente une brève feinte mais je n'ai pas envie de l'apprendre de cette façon-là. Je veux qu'il me dise tout de lui naturellement...

**- Je suis navré Monsieur.**

Ah le revoilà avec de nouveaux documents, toujours aussi calme à ma grande surprise. Je lui avais demandé d'imprimer le contenu de ma clé USB et de la faire en plusieurs exemplaires. Histoire de tester sa réaction.

**- Pourquoi es-tu navré ? Parce qu'il manque des documents ou parce que tu as jeté un coup d'oeil à mes dossiers ?**

**- ... J'ai regardé, oui.**

_Good boy_, je me calais contre mon fauteuil, croisant les jambes et lui sourit de manière nonchalante. J'avais fait exprès de glisser quelques petites choses compromettantes dedans.

**- Tu pensais que c'était ton travail de vérifier le mien ?**

**- Non Monsieur mais vous assurer une bonne image est l'un de mes devoirs.**

Curieusement j'aime l'entendre me dire ça bien que mon sourire s'était effacé. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir alors que je me relevai.

**- Ça t'a plu ce que tu as vu dessus ?**

**- Pas plus que cela.**

Ahlala, quel homme honnête. N'importe qui d'autre m'ayant donné la même réponse aurait été un menteur mais son regard était pur et sincère.

**- Tu veux dire qu'une belle femme ne te fait pas d'effet ?**

Oh son regard me fixe d'une détermination à m'en faire vibrer l'échine. Quelle réponse interpréter ?

**- Une femme ne saurait me faire plus d'effet que mes engagements.**

Eh ? Une réponse perturbante... Soupir, quel type curieux. Je croisai les bras pour le coup, m'appuyant contre le bureau.

**- Et quels sont tes engagements ?**

**- Vous servir pour le bien de l'entreprise.**

Génial. Ah je ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il est si sérieux, je lui souris et m'assois sur le bureau.

**- Alright. Alors pour mon bien et celui de l'entreprise... Tu serais prêt à me soulager ?**

Son regard se fit aussi surpris que la première fois que je le vis. J'adore la surprise sur son visage, elle est si rare... J'appuie l'un de mes pieds contre le rebord du bureau et ma main se plait à caresser mon bas-ventre d'une exquise légèreté. Je ne cesse jamais de le fixer, j'aime trop observer ses réactions et je peux assurer que ce qu'il voit lui plait... Et moi donc... D'un coup il se redresse et s'avance vers moi. Eh ? ! C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide là ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi vi...

SBAM !

**- Veuillez me pardonner Monsieur.**

Une bonne claque en pleine tronche.

**- Qu... ? !**

Il a osé et l'a fait... Ça fait mal quand on ne s'y attend pas... Mon coeur s'emballe, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ... Je le regarde de nouveau en me frottant la joue, il n'a pas fait semblant.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?**

**- Pour vous remettre les idées en place quelle question.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Je refuse d'être un jouet sexuel ou n'importe quel autre substitut du genre, ça ne serait pas sain pour vous et cela vous déconcentrerait. N'était-ce pas vous qui recherchiez un homme justement pour éviter ce genre de situations ?**

Eh là doucement, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais dit pourquoi je voulais un secrétaire homme...

**- Nan, je voulais un homme parce que les femmes n'arrêtaient pas de me harceler et que ça en devenait flippant.**

Et ça le surprend, pourquoi me fixe-t-il avec ce regard... amusé ? ! Sa main taquine son menton alors qu'un faible sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

**- C'est une situation peu banale, Monsieur.**

**- Ouais... Oublie les derniers dossiers et occupe toi de la semaine prochaine, ce sera tout pour le moment.**

**- Très bien.**

Et ainsi il est reparti, me laissant seul dans le bureau. Ah... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai encore agi sous l'impulsion et il m'a repoussé... Lui au moins n'en a pas après moi, c'est une bonne chose... Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je me sens vide. Je ne sais même plus sur quoi je travaillais avant qu'il n'arrive dans cette pièce. Son parfum presque floral embaume encore mon oxygène. Kojuro... m'a excité malgré lui. Ma main continue de caresser ma joue, j'ai eu envie que ça soit lui qui le fasse naturellement pour me consoler après m'avoir blessé. Mais il n'a rien fait de tel pour que j'apprenne le manque. Tss, c'est bien la première fois que je souhaite avoir un secrétaire entreprenant...

Ce soir-là il a plu beaucoup. Je suis rentré tardivement sans me préoccuper de l'eau et je suis quasiment allé me coucher de suite. J'étais exténué, les yeux aussi lourds que si j'avais eu l'occasion de pleurer et pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un d'aussi inaccessible, d'aussi parfait dans son rôle, on dirait qu'il est attaché à une autre époque tant ses valeurs sont grandes. C'est un homme de qui on apprend beaucoup et dont on sait peu de choses dans le fond.

Les jours suivants je me suis mis à l'observer durant les pauses que nous avons en commun. Il y a quasiment toujours une ou deux femmes qui viennent taper la causette avec lui; mais sinon il rejoint souvent les autres gars de l'étage. Ils se taquinent et lui leur sourit, fier comme un loup de sa petite meute. Comme il est grand, en plus d'avoir un _good-looking_, on le remarque vite. Pas étonnant qu'il attire autant de monde autour de lui, c'est rassurant de se tenir auprès de lui. Quand on nous voit tous ensemble ainsi on aurait du mal à déterminer clairement nos rôles au sein de cet établissement. Mais je sais qu'il est le premier à penser qu'il ne peut y avoir d'autre chef que moi. Il ressent les sentiments qui m'animent et adhère à mes ambitions. Pourtant il fait preuve d'une grande retenue, ah ça c'est sûr qu'il ne mêle pas vie privée et travail, je le saurais sinon.

Encore des jours qui défilent... Je n'en peux plus, je me réveille au bord de la crise de nerfs quand je repense aux rêves qui ne finissent jamais de m'abandonner avant la fin tant espérée. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour tout savoir de lui, tout avoir de lui... Je veux qu'il m'appartienne entièrement... Mais quand on veut l'amitié de quelqu'un, on doit d'abord donner la sienne... Il l'a déjà et moi aussi, il serait temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant ou je sens que je vais vraiment perdre mon calme.

**- Eh Kojuro.**

Je venais d'entrer dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière moi. Il était là en train de taper à l'ordinateur tout en réservant un rendez-vous au téléphone. Je lui fis signe de ne pas s'occuper de moi et de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Non en réalité cela m'arrangeait vraiment bien de le retrouver comme ça... Il ne pouvait pas se désister, ça devait être l'un de nos meilleurs associés. Une idée de génie me vint, je m'avançai vers lui et lui souris, tournant son siège vers moi. Kojuro me regarde légèrement surpris alors que mes bras le bloquent sur son siège. Là je fonds... Je ressens ma tempe devenir humide sous cette soudaine occasion. Lentement, je me suis mis à lécher son cou, caressant sa nuque. Son parfum me rend fou depuis des semaines... Il essaie de me repousser mais plus il essaie et plus je lape son cou, le mordant même quand j'estime qu'il va trop loin. Sa peau est chaude, diable qu'elle est douce... Il... Il doit se doucher avec un excellent gel...

**- J'ai envie de toi...**

Un murmure que je lui glisse au creux de l'oreille et qui le fait frémir.

**- Oui... Quel jour vous conviendrez ?**

Il reste très professionnel, sa voix ne vacille pas. Je m'amuse à mordiller sa pomme d'Adam alors que je glisse de plus en plus sur lui. Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de toucher son veston noir, si élégant sur sa chemise blanche... Pas de préambule ! Je défais le plus vite possible sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir le haut de son pantalon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se débatte trop. Mais à ma grande surprise il se laisse plutôt faire... C'est étrange, je reste sur mes gardes quand même, on ne sait jamais. Je réussis à atteindre son boxer noir et je l'abaisse. Wah... Je sens mes joues brûler en même temps qu'une légère pointe de jalousie me pique le cœur, il est mieux foutu que moi... Pff, il fallait bien au moins ça pour que je m'abaisse à ce point entre les cuisses d'un homme. Je n'ai jamais fait ça... Mais le goût de la découverte me fait frémir d'excitation. Je suis plutôt satisfait et même étonné de le voir déjà en érection... J'aurais pensé que ça serait plus dur de le mener là mais en fait non. Bien, j'ancre mon regard dans le sien avant de le masturber doucement, jouant de mon pouce contre son extrémité. Il me fixe d'un air blasé mais avec une certaine colère, sans pour autant essayer de se dégager de mes actes. Qu'il arrête de faire genre que ça le dérange ! Son sexe parle pour lui ! Je lui souris alors qu'il est contraint de continuer sa conversation.

**- Vraiment ? Ce serait un honneur pour notre entreprise, j'imagine que Masamune sama sera ravi de l'apprendre.**

Encore des sponsors... Peu importe, je commence à lécher sa virilité sur toute sa longueur, il a la peau chaude... Et son regard se fait plus blessé. Fais comme si tu n'aimais pas, je sais que tu adores ça... Et que tu n'attendais que cela aussi... Sa main libre appuie légèrement sur mon épaule et se fait plus caressante, m'incitant à appuyer mes lèvres sur l'objet de tous mes désirs. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses cuisses pour jouer avec les plis de son pantalon. J'ai joué aussi avec son extrémité, la léchant encore et encore comme la plus savoureuse des glaces. Kojuro adore ça... Sa main finit par caresser ma joue puis ma nuque. Je gronde doucement de plaisir sous ses doigts et m'efforce de lui prodiguer la plus merveilleuse des fellations possibles. J'embrasse au hasard sa peau la plus sensible, suçotant toute partie à la limite de son extrémité. Kojuro frémit plus fermement et ses doigts se crispent légèrement entre mes mèches. Héhé, je suis content. Je le prends à pleine bouche, j'adore savoir que je tiens son désir comme ça et que je peux le dévorer dés que je le souhaite. Je suis affamé de lui, il ne peut pas savoir depuis combien de jours j'ai envie qu'il me fasse des avances... Aurait-il laissé un autre patron lui faire ça ? Mes dents frôlent sa chair mais je préfère le cajoler de longs va-et-vient les plus étroits possibles. je ne peux pas le prendre entièrement, tss... Je le regarde de nouveau et ses traits sont déformés par le plaisir qu'il reçoit. Good, je relève doucement sa chemise et caresse ses abdominaux. Il a vraiment une belle peau, un peu plus sombre que la mienne mais totalement lisse. De plus ses muscles sont fermes... Il est vraiment parfait l'enfoiré ! Finalement je délaisse son membre pour embrasser ses abdominaux, les léchant, les retraçant du bout de la langue. Je veux les goûter, je veux tout goûter de lui... J'aime la dureté de son sexe contre ma gorge, cette fière menace... Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi excité rien qu'en lui faisant une gâterie !

**- Fort bien. Au revoir... Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Ah il a enfin raccroché.

**- Ça ne se voit pas ?**

Je le taquine en souriant tout contre sa virilité durcie que je reprends en bouche.

**- Je veux dire que vous faîtes quelque chose de déplacé. Normalement, ce n'est jamais le patron qui fait cela.**

**- Tu n'as pas voulu me le faire l'autre fois... Et puis normalement on embauche des secrétaires femmes.**

Kojuro soupire avant de se laisser aller contre le fauteuil.

**- Comme bon vous semble.**

**- Eh, tu es quand même gonflé, et je ne parle pas que de ta queue.**

Je finis par délaisser son sexe et me redresse pour venir m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Le dialogue l'intéresse plus que de me repousser.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as détesté.**

**- Certainement non. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait...**

Tss, que je déteste ce visage impassible alors que je ressens son désir tout contre mes fesses !

**- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je te veux.**

Question stupide, réponse évidente. Même si ça ne se fait pas après une fellation, je l'embrasse et mords ses lèvres pour le punir de sa lenteur de compréhension. J'attrape sa main et la presse contre ma propre érection.

**- J'en peux plus... Tu me tortures depuis des jours...**

Je souffle contre ses lèvres ardentes avant de les embrasser encore et encore en de petits baisers. Gay ou pas, je le veux, que je le sois ou non. Ses doigts se mettent à me caresser, provoquant un violent spasme le long de mon échine... Je grogne contre sa bouche et ondule mon bassin sur lui.

**- Vraiment ?**

Ses bras enlacent ma taille et un fin sourire étire ses lèvres. Pas le sourire du type heureux d'avoir mis le grappin sur son patron, nan, un sourire attendri et chaleureux aussi fin soit-il.

**- Oui... Cela t'étonne ?**

**- Un peu, je pensais que vous étiez une tête brûlée mais je n'imaginais pas que vous étiez plus sérieux que cela sur le sujet.**

Eh ? Ce n'est pas un compliment ça, si ? Kojuro s'est mis à embrasser mon cou, me tournant doucement vers lui alors que sa main se faufile dans mon pantalon. Ah... Il sait y faire... Chaque baiser qu'il dépose contre mon cou m'électrocute de plaisir. Partout où il me touche en fait... Il caresse ma hanche ainsi que mon col, délaissant volontairement mon bas-ventre. Ses doigts descendent vite jusqu'à mon torse où ils s'appuient, effleurant mes tétons avant de les presser longuement.

**- Vous pointez déjà...**

**- Tss, évite moi tes remarques.**

Il a l'air de bien s'amuser... Son regard se fait plus doux mais... Surtout plus félin !

**- Quoi ? ...**

**- Rien, vous êtes beau. Surtout quand vous rougissez.**

Eh ? ! Quoi ? ! Non je... Oh shit ! Je grogne pour seule défense et ondule violemment contre son sexe.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien ravi pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être harcelé sexuellement...**

**- Ma foi, oui.**

**- ... ?**

Sa main caresse ma joue, l'ironie a voulu que ça soit celle qu'il avait giflée la dernière fois. C'était moi l'assaillant, moi qui l'avait attaqué... Mais voilà que c'est lui à présent qui me dévore tendrement, je frissonne sous le toucher de ses lèvres contre mon cou, j'ai l'impression de fondre quand il s'attaque à mon col, que ma peau frétille sous sa chaleur...

**- Vous êtes le seul patron que je servirai. Je l'ai compris en vous revoyant.**

**- Ah ? Tu m'as revu ? ...**

**- Ne vous rappelez-vous pas Monsieur ?**

De quoi me parle-t-il ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant l'entretien d'embauche... Je le fixe sans savoir pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant, ce qui m'énerve. J'aime savoir les choses qu'il me cache.

**- Non et je dois t'avouer que je m'en fiche un peu pour le moment.**

**- Vous êtes aussi téméraire qu'avant.**

Qu'avant ? Il sourit et... Eh ? ! Il m'a plaqué contre son bureau avant de venir me surplomber... Woh... Quelques mèches recouvrent son front et je sens son érection effleurer mes fesses au travers de mon pantalon. Je grogne encore, c'est tellement frustrant et excitant...

**- Masamune sama, vous vous êtes déjà battu durant votre adolescence.**

**- Bien sûr, comme plus de la moitié des garçons...**

Son regard se fait plus sévère et ses mains défont mon pantalon, le faisant glisser lentement le long de mes jambes. J'ai du mal à saisir où il veut en venir alors que lui comme moi bandons.

**- La moitié des garçons ne se battent pas à un contre cinq et jamais au point de cracher du sang.**

Ah... Ses propos étaient terriblement froids par rapport à la chaleur qui nous envahissaient. C'était comme s'il cherchait à stabiliser notre ardeur, la mienne en tout cas... Je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a raison... Je m'étais déjà battu dans ces circonstances. J'avais le dessus ce jour-là oui... Mais on m'a frappé en traître et brutalement. A ce stade de violence, on ne ressent plus la douleur mais chaque coup reçu intensifie la colère et l'envie de tout massacrer.

**- ...**

**- Vous êtes tombé inconscient par la suite.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

En toute réponse, Kojuro m'a embrassé lentement pendant que ses mains abaissaient mon boxer bleu marine. Je ressens une certaine crainte, il est qui à la fin ? Qui est l'homme qui est capable de me dire ça en me masturbant de la plus tendre des façons ? Mes mains se mêlent à ses mèches brunes, elles sont tout aussi douces, surtout celles sur sa nuque. Elles rebiquent, c'est marrant...

**- Je ne faisais que passer par là un jour de pluie, guidé par les feulements d'un chat sauvage. Les vôtres Monsieur. Vous hurliez plus fortement que les trombes d'eau. Tout le monde avait quitté les rues, j'étais le seul à avoir entendu.**

... Sérieusement ? J'en reste bouche bée. C'était il y a des années de cela, on m'avait dit à mon réveil à l'hôpital qu'un homme furieux m'avait amené jusque là mais qu'il n'était pas resté et n'avait laissé aucun nom. J'étais déjà borgne... Il m'a regardé... A l'époque, je me disais qu'il aurait peut-être du me laisser dans cette rue pour que je me relève moi-même. Mais je n'ai jamais pu régler mes comptes avec celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie... Il est devant mes yeux.

**- S... Salaud ! Tu pensais à quoi en me laissant à moitié mort et sans nom ? !**

Ça m'énerve profondément... J'aurais pu le retrouver en un clin d'œil si j'avais eu son nom ! Si je ne m'étais pas évanoui aussi vite... Je suffoque, je le déteste ! Je le désire et... je suis heureux au point de l'attraper par le col et de l'embrasser avec rage. Je veux qu'il me monte dessus comme un chien en chaleur, je veux qu'il prenne la récompense qui lui est due... Je souhaite qu'il pleuve avec violence dans cet office pour goûter à ses lèvres fraîches et pour que sa chemise trempée colle son torse contre le mien. Mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Je resserre mes doigts sur sa nuque, je l'enlace le plus fortement possible pour être au plus prés de lui.

**- Masamune sama... Je voulais que le jeune homme que vous étiez à ce moment-là apprenne de cet échec et qu'il n'ait aucune reconnaissance à fournir.**

Tss... Il soupire contre mes lèvres avant de les goûter tendrement. Puis il se met à cajoler tout mon visage de petits baisers comme s'il embrassait la plus exquise volupté existante, comme s'il me consolait de toutes ces années d'absence.

**- Tu te fous de moi...**

Mes ongles plantent sa chaude nuque et mes crocs en font de même en sa lèvre inférieure. Je veux le goûter... Son sang coule dans ma bouche, il est délicieusement lourd en cuivre... Je frictionne mon érection contre la sienne, j'ai tellement envie de lui maintenant que je sais à qui j'ai vraiment à faire. Dans le fond ça n'a aucune importance, même s'il ne m'avait jamais sauvé, j'aurais fini par être attiré par lui... Même sans nom il est revenu vers moi.

**- Ne me quitte plus jamais Kojuro...**

J'ai relâché sa lèvre et je l'ai repoussé d'un coup pour l'éloigner, puis j'ai envoyé valser plus loin mon boxer. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pitié de moi ou du gosse lynché qu'il a retrouvé. Nan, il me voit comme un homme en ce moment et son regard me dit qu'il veut la même chose que moi.

**- Jamais Monsieur.**

Good. J'écarte les cuisses jusqu'à ce que mon genou se réchauffe contre l'écran de l'ordinateur portable à côté et caresse mon membre gorgé de sang. Je l'invite à revenir vers moi, je ne sais pas comment on fait ça entre hommes mais je veux que lui le fasse. Et s'il ne sait pas... Eh bien ça serait le comble mais je ne lui en voudrais pas. Kojuro obéit et s'immisce entre mes jambes, Il les a attrapé et m'a fait basculer sur le dos.

**- Tu sais comment on fait au moins ? ...**

**- ... Monsieur...**

Il sourit de nouveau et rit même. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ! Sous mon regard noir, il passe une main contre son visage puis soupire d'un air distrait, amusé. Sa main coule entre mes jambes, jusqu'à ce que son majeur puisse taquiner l'entrée de mon intimité.

**- Il suffit que je m'enfonce là.**

Je me sens rougir mais dit comme ça, ça a l'air facile... Pourtant un homme, ce n'est pas comme une femme... Ce n'est pas fait pour être pénétré dans un but reproductif naturellement...

Ça me va qu'il soit au dessus, je ne saurais pas quoi faire sinon. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait dit non si j'avais vraiment voulu être le... L'actif ? Mais j'ai bien trop envie de le ressentir donc, ça m'arrange.

**- Et tu vas faire comment ?**

Kojuro attrape l'une de mes mains et la porte à ses lèvres, tout comme ses doigts se mettent à caresser ma bouche. Il lèche mes doigts tout entiers, les suçant avec une douce passion. Je les fais jouer contre sa langue et je commence à l'imiter, trempant ses doigts de salive avec une envie plus lubrique exactement comme je l'ai fait plus tôt avec son sexe.

Il s'est arrêté et s'est mis à caresser mon entrée du bout des doigts, la trempant à son tour petit à petit avant d'y loger progressivement l'un de ses doigts. Ça fait bizarre... Je n'aurais jamais cru que je laisserai un homme me faire ça un jour et pourtant... J'ai déjà rêvé plusieurs fois qu'il me possédait. Oui mais dans mes rêves, je ne faisais que le ressentir au dessus de moi en prenant un grand plaisir, je ne voyais rien ! Et je ne savais même pas comment il en était arrivé là... Son doigt s'agite en moi, me faisant doucement gronder.

**- Je dois vous accoutumer avant...** soupira-t-il en laissant une légère tension transparaître sur son visage. Il est dur depuis un bon moment, ça doit être de la torture pour lui de me faire ça sans pour autant en profiter pleinement.

**-Umpf...**

Je vais l'aider. Ça ne doit pas être sorcier non plus... Je devine bien qu'un seul doigt ne sera pas suffisant pour remplacer l'épaisseur de son sexe... Alors lentement, j'initie également mon majeur à l'intérieur de mon intimité, le frictionnant contre le sien en me crispant. Encore plus bizarre...

**- Masamune sama...**

Kojuro me fixe avec une soudaine passion qui me fait vibrer. je sais ce qu'il veut et son désir m'alourdit considérablement... D'insupportables secondes passent ainsi et je suis surpris de trouver un semblant de plaisir dans ce qu'on est en train de faire.

**- C'est suffisant ?**

**- Non...**

Haha, il n'en peut plus lui non plus. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui soupire et qui le fait arrêter. Je me tourne et m'allonge autant que je le peux sur le bureau, relevant légèrement ma croupe. Celle-ci effleure son sexe durci et le fait grogner, est-ce si insupportable pour ses nerfs d'être masturbé de la sorte ? Amusant. Je souris et passe mes mains sur mes fesses, coinçant sa queue entre elles.

**- Alors tu veux toujours attendre que je sois prêt ?**

J'ai soupiré avec chaleur, j'en ai tellement envie... Je ressens sa dureté et continue de m'acharner au plus prés d'elle. J'ai trop de désir pour appréhender n'importe quelle douleur... Kojuro finit par céder et d'un coup de reins aussi lent que profond, je le ressens enfin !

**- Aah !**

Merde... Ça fait mal... Je m'y étais attendu mais là c'est fulgurant... Je griffe les papiers qui traînaient devant moi et m'aplatis contre le meuble.

**- Tss, t'aurais pu être moins bien foutu quand même...**

**- Je suis désolé Monsieur...**

Mon corps vibre, je dois m'y faire... Et dire qu'il y a été lentement... Je serre les dents et agrippe le bord du bureau devant moi. J'ai tellement chaud sous ma chemise...

**- Et toi ?**

**- ... Il n'y a pas de mot pour vous décrire exactement mon état d'excitation...**

Mais sa voix parle pour lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de la jouissance... Je le ressens vraiment bien, comme si je me resserrai contre son sexe... Umm... Kojuro finit par se plaquer doucement contre mon dos. Ses lèvres chatouillent mon oreille puis sa langue la lèche tendrement avant de mordiller le lobe... Ah... Je craque... Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je sens le sien pulser contre mon dos.

**- Ça te fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin coucher avec ton petit protégé ?**

**- Je pense que oui...**

Un petit soupir chaud lui échappe et me fait frissonner. Ses mains parcourent mes hanches et me massent partout où elles peuvent, finissant même sur mes cuisses. Puis elles agrippent ma taille, la caressant fermement avant de... Eh ? ! Maintenant il se retire ? ! Kojuro déloge sa virilité lentement. Je sens mes joues fondre de gêne, c'est tellement curieux comme sensation... Finalement il s'est totalement retiré puis m'a regagné un peu plus rapidement que la première fois. Ça fait toujours mal, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me prendre les tripes s'il ressort de nouveau !

**- Est-ce que ça va Monsieur ?**

**- Umm... Ouais ouais...**

**- Vos ongles ne mentent pas.**

Ah... Oui c'est vrai que j'ai labouré son bureau et que mes ongles sont toujours enfoncés dedans, tirant sur les feuilles environnantes...

**- C'est flatteur...**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- De ressentir ton désir comme ça.**

Je me retourne vers lui et sourit doucement. Même si ça me fait mal, je me sens comblé et excité par sa présence. Il m'a souri en réponse et a attendu encore, continuant de me procurer une volée de caresses, cajolant ma nuque, mon oreille, même ma joue de baisers. La douleur est en partie passée et je le lui ai fait savoir en ondulant légèrement sous lui, je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

**- Viens...**

En toute réponse, Kojuro s'est mis à aller et venir en mon intimité en de longs et profonds mouvements. Je sens son souffle réchauffer ma nuque humide, ça m'excite terriblement... Autant que je le peux, j'écarte mes cuisses pour le laisser faire, ça commence à être bon et... Tout mon corps se sent alourdi par ses coups de reins. En temps normal, cette position serait humiliante pour n'importe quel homme... Alors pourquoi je me sens si chaud et désireux à l'idée qu'il accélère ? Qu'il devienne plus féroce dans ses actes ?

**- Masamune... sama...**

Tout mon dos frissonne violemment contre lui alors qu'il gémit. Il commence à augmenter la rapidité de ses va-et-vient, tout comme les battements de mon cœur deviennent de plus en plus intenses. Je gémis lourdement, griffant ce pauvre meuble... Kojuro le remarque et passe ses mains sur les miennes.

**- Ah...**

**- Vous êtes si bon...**

Son murmure est empli de désir, il aime vraiment... L'une de ses mains quitte les miennes et coule le long de mon côté, elle retrace toute ma cuisse avant de capturer mon sexe durci. Je resserre les dents pour ne pas gémir davantage mais ses caresses me mettent à rude épreuve, ses doigts sont si chauds... Peu importe où il me touche tant qu'il le fait, j'adore ça, je suis fou de ces attentions... A nouveau il augmente la force de ses coups de reins et me plaque de tout son long contre le bureau. Il ne me touche pas comme si j'étais un passe temps ou un simple patron désirable non... Il est possessif... Ses doigts se resserrent sur mes mains, il se colle au plus prés de moi. Mais quelque chose me dérange.

**- K... Kojuro attends... Arrête...**

Relâchant un petit grondement, il se stoppe et dépose un fin baiser à peine pressé sur mon cou. Je me redresse un peu avec lui et déboutonne ma chemise, la laissant tomber au sol avant de m'appuyer de nouveau contre le bureau.

**- Masamune sama... Votre dos est magnifique.**

Umm ? Ses mains se sont mises à me caresser le dos et à me masturber en alternance, puis sa langue descendit sur ma nuque pour jouer contre mes omoplates. Ses lèvres remontent et embrassent tout ce qu'elles peuvent sur mon épaule, j'en soupire d'aise... Ah enfin il bouge de nouveau en moi, je me mets à adorer ça sérieusement... Encore plus quand il empoigne mon torse et titille mes tétons en les faisant longuement rouler entre ses doigts. Je ne cesse de frissonner, je me cambre d'un coup alors qu'il heurte plus violemment le fond de mon intimité, qu'est-ce que c'est ? ... Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier alors qu'il pince mes pointes de chair, depuis quand suis-je aussi sensible ? !

**- Kojuro ! !**

Je ne fais plus que gémir sous ses assauts, me laissant totalement aller contre le bureau. J'ai tellement chaud que ma peau colle le bois... Puis soudainement, Kojuro se retire encore une fois. Putain... Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu... ? !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en demander plus qu'il me retourne d'un coup, passant ses mains contre l'arrière de mes genoux. J'halète, c'est gênant comme ça... Mais je le laisse écarter mes jambes comme bon lui semble. Je m'agrippe à lui alors qu'il me regagne et reprend ses puissants va-et-vient. J'adore ses épaules même si elles sont encore recouvertes... Ce n'est pas juste, je m'allonge sur le meuble et l'attire au dessus de moi pour mordiller ses lèvres et jouer à caresser sa langue de la mienne. Kojuro... Mes doigts se précipitent contre son col, j'ouvre son veston. Ce n'est pas difficile mais cette fichue chemise est davantage résistante.

**- Rah, tu... étais obligé de... porter autant de boutons aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ah... Mille excuses Monsieur...**

Haletants et en sueur, nous sourions. J'adore son regard... Il n'a jamais su me montrer de l'animosité. Ses yeux sont fins et si chaleureux, ils contrastent avec ses sourcils souvent froncés. C'est un homme sévère mais pas injuste, je l'adore... Et je veux lui prouver en l'embrassant comme aucune femme ne saurait le faire, personne hormis moi... Mes mains passent et repassent sans jamais se lasser de son torse parfait et accueillant. Je lui offre tout de mon être en cet instant, que ça soit mon corps ou mes cris, les battements de mon cœur prés des siens. Mes ongles griffent ses épaules, je veux le marquer à jamais pour que tout le monde sache à qui appartient le plus parfait des secrétaires. L'une de ses mains délaisse ma jambe pour caresser mon sexe. Je ne veux pas le laisser faire seul... Ma main se mêle à la sienne pour me faire craquer. Je ne peux plus retenir le moindre cri contre ses lèvres ardentes.

**- Masamune sama je vais...**

**- Fais le Kojuro ! !**

Ne parle pas... Laisse toi aller et laisse moi crier ô combien tu me fais du bien en m'inondant de la sorte... Je n'ai jamais autant tremblé que maintenant, je n'ai jamais été parcouru par des spasmes aussi électriques... L'orgasme... J'ai éclaboussé nos deux ventres de ma semence... Mes yeux se ferment. J'ai mal à la gorge tant j'ai gémi avec force sous lui, arquant mon dos pour être collé à lui au mieux. Il est tellement beau quand il jouit, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie...

**- Ah...**

Je soupire, Kojuro s'est allongé sur moi, me recouvrant de son agréable chaleur. J'ai beau crevé de chaud, ce n'est pas de refus... Je rouvre ma paupière close et je le vois en train de reprendre son souffle en me fixant, avec ce désirable sourire aux lèvres.

**- Plait-il ?**

**- ... Vous êtes magnifique Masamune sama.**

Le dos de sa main caresse ma joue puis il se redresse légèrement, délogeant son sexe de mon corps. Ma virginité anale... En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille sous lui après sa première nuit d'amour... Et je parie que mes joues sont plus rouges que de nécessité...

**- ... Monsieur, je crois que nous avons commis une erreur.**

Roh, qu'est-ce qu'il me chante maintenant ? Je me redresse encore haletant et...Aie... Tout mon corps est engourdi.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- ... Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer à vous servir sans vous nuire par la suite.**

Boum. Coup de massue. Et lui qui me sort ça après ce qu'on vient de faire... Il réajuste son boxer et le haut de son pantalon, et fait de même avec sa ceinture.

**- Quoi ? ... Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Je suis très sérieux.**

Je le vois bien dans ses yeux, c'est bien ce que je ne comprends pas !

**- Attends un peu, tu comptes m'abandonner encore une fois ?**

**- Monsieur...**

**- Réponds.**

**- ... Il est présomptueux de ma part de vous le dire mais c'est la seule explication que je peux vous donner.**

Kojuro revient vers moi et passe ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, me fixant d'un air sérieux. Je peine à contenir ma colère... Elle devient de plus en plus grondante au fond de moi, dépêche toi !

**- J'ai osé vous toucher. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je désirerais passer ma vie à vos côtés. Seulement ce n'est pas votre intention, j'ai échoué en cédant à ma propre envie et en ne vous repoussant pas. Je serai le seul à porter ce fardeau.**

Ma pupille s'ancre dans les siennes avec sévérité. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il me torturait depuis des jours, des semaines... Moi, je ne me contenterai pas d'une gifle, non, c'est mon poing tout entier qui frappe sa joue balafrée.

**- Idiot, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais en manque au point de vouloir me taper un homme ? As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?**

Il subit sans broncher, me regardant avec curiosité sans même consoler sa joue rougie.

**- Ne me quitte jamais. Passe ta vie auprès de moi, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes d'une semelle, compris ? Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés chaque nuit comme chaque matin. Got it ?**

**- ... Masamune sama...**

Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'affiche le plus beau sourire existant. Good.

**- Ce sera un plaisir.**

**- Et je ne te donnerai pas de promotion canapé.**

**- Je les aurais refusées.**

Mon propre sourire s'élargit. Je me sens enfin complet. Et il scelle notre nouvelle union en m'embrassant de la plus exquise et délicate des façons, comme si ma bouche pouvait souffrir les siennes... Jamais. Il m'a inspiré confiance la première fois que je l'ai vu ici, je sais que je ne me trompe pas en m'attachant à lui. Parce que je l'aime, mon secrétaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, finito ! o Ça vous a plu et vous en revoulez encore ? Eh beh écrivez vos propres histoires un peu aussi ! Na mé oh ! .

Ou laissez moi une petite review et je vous informerai de mes sombres projets obscurs :D _*nyark nyark*_

Plus sérieusement, ça me ferait tellement plaisir que quelqu'un écrive du KoMasa aussi ;_; Je me sens seule dans mon tit coin... Et c'est dans ces cas-là que vos reviews me réchauffent le cœur :3 _*tend la main* _

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^ que Ragsiel vous bénisse, Faram ! Et à la prochaine ;3


End file.
